Description: (Applicant'sDescription) The Molecular Imaging Core Facility provides centralized research orientated, computational resources and services outside the budgetary constraints of most individual laboratories. It is designed to allow investigators to gather and archive data in a digital format, acquired by scanning existing hard copy or media, or by directly acquiring data in a digital format through: Molecular Dynamics Phosphor and Fluorescent Imager, Alpha Imager - Gel Documentation System, Nikon Eclipse TE300 Inverted Fluorescent Microscope. In addition to facilitating analysis and quantitation of data, direct digital acquisition greatly reduces the time required for data collection and the cost associated with the use of conventional photographic and audioradiographic techniques. Additionally, direct digital acquisition improves the quality of data by exploiting the greater dynamic range available in these digital formats. Usage has increased over the last several years due to the addition of a full time professional employee and the recruitment of additional laboratory based researchers. The 1999 usage data indicates that Cancer Center Members with peer-reviewed funded projects utilize 85 percent of the services. From a total operating cost of $82,796, we are requesting $34,398 from the CCSG allocation, an amount which represents approximately 42 percent of the total operating budget. Funds will be used to support a portion of core staff salaries and service contacts.